newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sportowcy wiejscy na start!
Totalna Porażka: Turniej Faworytów Odcinek 1 – Sportowcy wiejscy na start! Początek Plaża Chris: W poprzednim sezonie Totalnej Porażki – siedemnastka żałosnych dzieciarów uczestniczyła w podróży dookoła świata tylko po to by zgarnąć 3 mln dolarów. Zapowiadało się na to, że Gwen wygra, ale jednak zrobił to Alex. To dobrze. Za chwilę pojawi się tu czternastka waszych ulubionych bohaterów! Czytajcie właśnie tutaj, i właśnie teraz Totalną… Porażkę… Turniej Faworrrrrytów! Opening I wanna be famous – Ja chciałbym być sławny Jedna kamera wyskakuje z dziupli, druga z kreciej nory, trzecia zza tekturowej atrapy kamery. Widok leci przez całą wyspę. Wpada do wody, gdzie pływa Matsu. Widok przechodzi do lasu. Heather strąca Blaineley z drzewa. Ona spada na Louisa. Stojący obok Oscar zaczyna się z nich śmiać, ale do ust wpada mu mucha i się krztusi. Na plaży Agnes i Lian leżą i się opalają. Podbiega Bartholomew i sypie im piaskiem w oczy. Agnes rzuca się na niego ze złością i zakopuje jego głowę w piasku. W pobliżu na leżaku, pod parasolem siedzi Alex. Ma ciemne okulary, popija drinka i uśmiecha się do kamery. Damien stoi nad brzegiem morza. Lex zakrada się od tyłu i popycha go do wody. W okolicach domków zawodników Courtney goni Duncana z pięścią. Próbuje na niego skoczyć, ale Duncan w ostatniej chwili robi unik i Courtney ląduje na Blake’u. Kamera przechodzi do Chrisa, który widział to wszystko i teraz się śmieje. Chris ciągnie za sznurek zwisający z góry. Zostaje zasłonięty przez logo Totalna Porażka: Turniej Faworytów. Plaża, prezentacja zawodników Chris: Witam ponownie. Zawodnicy zaraz tu przybędą. O, już tu są! (pokazuje ręką w górę) Kamera pokazuje klif na którym stoi magazyn. Chef wyprowadza z niego zawodników. Spycha ich po kolei z klifu do wody. Chris: Nasz pierwszy zawodnik, zwycięzca poprzedniego sezonu mający głowę zawsze pełną pomysłów! Alex! Alex: Kolejny sezon? Naprawdę? AAAAAA! Zostaje zepchnięty z klifu przez Chefa. Wpada do wody. Chris: Koleś który ma to samo imię i też był zwycięzcą, ale zawsze będzie drugi, Lex! Lex: Nie jestem Lex! AAAAAAA! Został kopnięty z klifu i spadł do wody. Chris: Lex bez „A”, to się zgadza. Niezabawny i dziwaczny gostek, Blake! Blake: Wesoło jak w Czarnobylu. TAAAAAK! Skoczył do wody. Chris: Zupełnie nieśmiała, i wiecznie spanikowana, Lian! Lian: Czy to na pewno bezpieczne? Chris: Absolutnie, na poważnie i nie oszukuję… NIE! Potknęła się i spadła. Chris: Nudny sztywniak, nie mam pojęcia jak w ogóle się tu znalazł – Bartholomew! Bartholomew: Ja sztywniak, tak? AAAAAAAH! Zrzucony przez Chefa, spadł do wody. Chris: Powraca również chłopak z Japonii – Matsu! Matsu: Tak, to ja. AAAAAAAUU! Chef z pięści zrzucił go z klifu. Chris: Tak zwana gwiazda, Agnes! Agnes: Uważaj na słowa! Tak się składa że jestem… AAAAAAAAA! Chef zaszarżował na nią i spadła. Chris: Chłopak który zawsze na początku popełnia jakiś błąd, nawet wiem po kim to ma… Damien! Damien: Nie można po prostu zejść naokoło? NIEEEEEE! Spadł. Chris: '''Mamy tu również dwóch gagatków świeżo wyciągniętych z poprawczaka! Louis i Oscar! Nadlatuje helikopter policyjny. Louis i Oscar zostają z niego wyrzuceni i spadają do wody z wrzaskiem. Helikopter odlatuje. '''Chris: Przybyli też najbardziej uwielbiani zawodnicy z pierwszych trzech sezonów! Chyba… Uroczo zły chłopak Duncan! Kamera pokazuje zlatującego w dół Duncana. Duncan: Wcale… nie jestem… uroczy! Chris: Zupełnie szalona, następczyni Izzy w Totalnej Porażce – Courtney! Courtney: Pozwę cię za to Chris!!! Spada do wody. Chris: Apodyktyczna jędza, Heather! Heather: Sam jesteś jędząąąąąąąą! Kamera wraca do Chrisa. Chris: I… kompletnie świrnięty odrzutek, Joe! Joe: Ha ha tak! Joe wraca! AUUU! Chef zrzuca go z klifu. Joe: Nadchodzę frajerzy! Chris: Nie-e! Naciska przycisk na pilocie. Z klifu wyrasta Rękawica Wstydu i łapie Joego. Chris: Zapomnij koleś, nie ma opcji! Nacisnął przycisk jeszcze raz. Z klifu wyrósł Bucior Wstydu i wykopał Joego daleko stąd. Joe: Jeszcze tu wróóóóóóoocęęęęęęęę! Chris: Ta, jasne. To już wszyscy! Zaraz podzielę was na drużyny. Damien: Przecież jest nas trzynastu. Chris: No to co? Damien: Nie będzie po równo! Chris(ponuro): Dobra, macie Blaineley. Blaineley: No nareszcie! Chefie! Znieś mnie na dół! Chef: Sama se zejdź! (zepchnął ją) Blaineley: Jak tu się traktuje gwiazdy! Spadła do wody. Agnes: No właśnie! Bartholomew: '''Też mi gwiazdy. '''Agnes: A ty wyglądasz jak mały obleśny Arab! Bartholomew: Rozgwiazda, która spadła z nieba i się utopiła! Agnes wali z pięści w Batholomewa. Chris: Morda dzieciaki! Dzielę was na drużyny! Blake: Nie zapomnij o relacjach na żywo. Chris: Alex, Agnes, Duncan, Matsu, Lian, Damien i Blake Wielka Morda – wy jesteście Natrętne Komary! Blake: Dlaczego komary? Chris: Mogę zmienić na Natrętny Blake. Blake: Komary mogą być! Chris: Blaineley, Courtney, Bartholomew, Heather, Oscar, Louis i Lex – wy będziecie się zwać Mordercze Kleszcze! Lex: Nie jestem Lex! Chris: Więc Drużyna Morderczych Rexów! Lex: Ergh… niech już Kleszcze zostaną. Chris: Wiedziałem. Teraz krótki tutorialik i oprowadzę was po mojej uroczej rezydencji. Tam stoi moja luksusowa willa. Każdy, kto się do niej zbliży na 2 km, zostanie posiekany przez Zabójcze Lasery! Ledwo co uzbierałem forsę na nową, po tym jak mi tamtą Duncan wysadził. Duncan: Streszczaj się McLean, bo wysadzę ci też tę drugą. Chris: Widzicie tamte dwa domy? Są dla was. W każdym odcinku nagrodą dla zwycięskiej drużyny będzie noc w ekskluzywnym domku po prawej! Nie jest on jednak tak ekskluzywny jak mój, ale jednak. Dla przegranej drużyny pozostanie jedynie… ta stara szopa po lewej. Heather: Ten dom będzie mój! Courtney: '''A nie, bo mój! '''Blake: Przecież jesteście w jednej drużynie nieogary -.- i obie zgnijecie w szopie. Chris: Jeszcze coś – w tym sezonie, wznawiam Pokój Zwierzeń! Będzie nim… to wiadro co stoi za szopą. Bartholomew(zwierzenie): (Bart siedzi na wiadrze xD) To wiadro jest ohydne. Blake(zwierzenie): Fajne to wiadro. Zrobię sobie z niego czapkę. Niech no spojrzę… Damien(zwierzenie): To ma być pokój zwierzeń? Blake(zwierzenie): < z wiadrem na głowie > Jestę Supermenę! (zaczął biegać w kółko)Ruszam na pomoc bezbronnym… AU! (uderzył w tył szopy) Chris: A teraz pewnie powinienem zwrócić się do czytelników. Urgh… filmujecie? (zawstydzenie) Poznaliście już zawodników, za chwilę pierwsze wyzwanie, tylko już po 352 reklamach. Ściemnienie ekranu. Chris: No co? Kazali mi powiedzieć 352… Reklama I Chris: Masz smaka na coś z ziemniaka? Chrupnij sobie Chripsy Paprykowe! Daje je jakiemuś nastolatkowi. On próbuje jeść. Nastolatek: Umm… to naprawdę dobre… AAAAAAAAARGH! (zionie ogniem z ust i pada na glebę) Reklama II „Cygan na krańcu gimby” Wchodzi Cygan. Nikt nie bije brawa. Cygan kłania się w pas. Cygan: '''Dzięki, dzięki! Słyszałem że są jakieś nowe okropne testy, na które nikt jeszcze nie podał odpowiedzi na zadane.pl . Zapytajmy eksperta. Ziom? RozGruzŁeś już je? Wchodzi Gruz w kujońskich okularach z ołówkiem w ręku. '''Gruz: Jeszcze nie… Cygan: To jazda stąd! Nie będziesz nam tu szpanował jak jakiś Gruz Lee! Cygan kopniakiem wyprowadził Gruza z widoku kamery. Cygan: To wszystko na teraz ziomy! I pamiętajcie! Jesus loves you! Koniec reklam Wyzwanie Chris: No więc, wasze pierwsze wyzwanie, faworyci! Ekstremalny wypad do lasu po części do loga waszych drużyn! Bartholomew: To ma być to ekstremalne wyzwanie? Chris: Nie masz nawet pojęcia, jakie potworne rzeczy i bezwzględne pułapki na was tam czekają. Bartholomew: Niby jakie? Przerażające wiewiórki i krecie nory głębokie jak ocean? Chris: Na przykład może spaść na ciebie klątwa za denerwowanie prowadzącego. Zresztą, wkrótce sam się przekonasz. A potem będziecie musieli je zmontować i zawiesić na ścianie ekskluzywnego domku dla zawodników! Drużyna która jako pierwsza to zrobi, wygra i zamieszka dziś w tym domku! Przegrani oczywiście powędrują do szopy – i na dodatek, już dziś stracą jednego członka drużyny. Ruszajcie już! Zawodnicy pobiegli do lasu. Kleszcze Louis nieco zwolnił i zbliżył się do Bartholomewa. Louis: '''Myślisz, że na serio spadnie na nas klątwa? '''Bartholomew: '''A niby skąd taki pomysł? '''Louis: Bo słowa Chrisa często się sprawdzają. Zwłaszcza kiedy nie ma to nam wróżyć nic dobrego. Bartholomew: Phi! Nie wierzę! Zobaczymy kto będzie miał rację. Louis: Właśnie, ZOBACZYMY… Bartholomew(zwierzenie): Co on knuje do cholery? Louis:(zwierzenie): '''To będzie moja pierwsza ofiara w tym sezonie! Ha ha ha! Louis przyspieszył. '''Oscar: Co mu naopowiadałeś? Louis: Ciszej, ciszej… Oscar:(zwierzenie): Znowu nie chce mi zdradzić szczegółów. To przez to właśnie jego plany biorą w łeb… Komary Lian: Ten las jest straszny. Agnes: '''Po prostu biegnij, panikaro! '''Agnes(zwierzenie): '''Ta Lian to jakaś idiotka! Wszystkiego się boi! Nie wiem po co nam ona w drużynie. Wszyscy powinni nosić mnie na rękach, że jestem w tej drużynie, przynajmniej będziemy wygrywać. '''Blake: Laski! Po co się kłócić? Blake’a wystarczy dla wszystkich. Agnes: Spadaj kretynie! Agnes(zwierzenie): A Blake wypadnie zaraz po niej… Kleszcze Louis: Proponuję się rozdzielić! Ja, Oscar i Bart pójdziemy w prawo, Lex i Blaineley w lewo, a Courtney i Heather prosto. Po wszystkim spotkamy się przed domkiem. Blaineley: Nie rozkazuj mi! Sama decyduję gdzie idę! Louis: Jesteś w naszej drużynie czy wolisz płynąć wpław do domu?! Blaineley: Kto jest zainteresowany zaniesieniem mnie do celu? Oferta nie jest zobowiązująca, to znaczy, nie zobowiązuje mnie do odwzajemnienia się. Heather: Jesteście idioci, ja idę tego szukać! Courtney: '''Ja też, i nie myśl sobie że pozwolę ci to pierwszej znaleźć! Pobiegły prosto. '''Blaineley: No? To kto jest zainteresowany? Lex: '''Nikt. '''Blaineley: Skoro nikt, to ja tu zostaję i przegramy! Oscar: Ergh… to ja się poświęcę. Oscar(zwierzenie): Czemu to powiedziałem?! CZEMU?! Louis(zwierzenie): Niezły ruch Oscar. To wszystko ma tak wyglądać, jakby Bartholomew był winny. Louis i Bartholomew Louis: Wytężaj wzrok, Bart. Musimy to znaleźć! Bartholomew: Co, tylko moje gały żeby patrzały? Też się wysil kurna -.- Louis: Louis(zwierzenie): Teraz czas na nastepny ruch. Bartholomew: Widzisz coś tam z tyłu? Patrzy do tyłu, Louisa nie ma. Bart zatrzymuje się. Bartholomew: Louis? Jesteś tam? Louis? Zza jednego z drzew dobiegają jakieś dziwne odgłosy. Bartholomew: Louis, czy to ty? Nagle zza drzewa wyskakuje niedźwiedź. Bartholomew: AAAAA! Bartholomew zaczyna uciekać. Po drodze przebiega pod drabiną i przeskakuje przez lustro tłukąc je na kawałki. Odrapany na twarzy i rękach, biegnie dalej. Nagle zatrzymuje się, bo drogę przebiegł mu czarny kot. Bartholomew: No to już przesada! Skąd tu się to wszystko bierze? Bart odwraca się. Nie było za nim niedźwiedzia. Bartholomew: Uff… Czarny kot rzuca się na niego z pazurami. Bartholomew: AJ! Zostaw mnie! Kamera oddala się nieco od Barta. Za drzewem stoi niedźwiedź. Nagle zdejmuje głowę i ukazuje się głowa Louisa. Louis(cicho): To było łatwiejsze niż myślałem. Teraz naprawdę uwierzy, że ma pecha! Ale to jeszcze nie koniec… Louis zdejmuje z siebie szybko kostium niedźwiedzia. Wybiega zza drzewa. Louis: Bart! Żyjesz? Podbiega i zabiera mu kota z twarzy. Bartholomew ma całą opuchniętą twarz. Bartholomew: Gdzieś ty był do cholery? Louis: Musiałem iść na stronę. Chyba nie muszę ci się z tego tłumaczyć… Bartholomew: '''Ziom, miałeś rację. Pecha mam dziś. '''Louis: A nie mówiłem? Bartholomew: '''O patrz! Ktoś tu zostawił wielkiego kleszcza z masy papierowej! '''Louis: Nie dotykaj go bo zniszczysz pechowcu! Nagle drzewo zaczęło się chwiać. Louis szybko podbiegł i zabrał kleszcza z masy. W samą porę, bo drzewo by go przygniotło. Louis: '''Nawet się już nie odzywaj! Zabierzmy to do reszty. Dobrze że już stwardniał. Przynajmniej go nie rozwalisz. '''Louis(zwierzenie): Tak, to drzewo też zaaranżowałem. Blaineley, Lex i Oscar Blaineley: Szybciej! Nie mam całego dnia! Lex(cicho): Zostawmy ją tutaj. Oscar(cicho): Niezły pomysł. Blaineley: Co proszę?! Oscar walnął ją z pięści w twarz. Blaineley spadła z jego pleców na ziemię. Lex i Oscar pobiegli dalej. Oscar(zwierzenie): Od razu lepiej. Zupełnie jakby ktoś mi zrzucił ciężar z pleców. Bo tak się stało! Blaineley wstała. Coś się w niej zmieniło. Stała się inna. Blaineley: Zaczekajcie! Pobiegła za nimi. Komary Matsu: Tam na drzewie! Jest kubeł farby i pędzel! Damien: A niby po co nam to? Matsu: Widziałeś gdzieś kiedyś kubeł farby na drzewie? One same z siebie nie rosną na drzewach. Może się przydać. Jak go ściągniemy? Alex: Ja chyba wiem. Sprężynowe buty po raz kolejny się przydadzą! Alex w sprężynowych butach doskoczył do gałęzi i zdobył farbę. Matsu: '''Jesteś wielki chłopie! Chodźmy szukać pozostałych rzeczy! '''Duncan: Nie kokietuj go Japońcu. Matsu: Bez powodu bym chyba tego nie robił… Kleszcze Blaineley, Lex i Oscar Lex i Oscar wracają, dźwigając metalową okrągłą płytę. Oscar: Z tego zrobimy nasze logo. A pozbycie się Blaineley to kolejny niezły pomysł! Lex: A żebyś wiedział. Nagle Blaineley przybiegła. Blaineley: Dajcie! Ja to poniosę przystojniaki <3 Zabrała to od nich. Lex i Oscar patrzą na siebie z wielkim zdziwieniem. Lex(zwierzenie): Co jej odwaliło tym razem? Heather i Courtney Obie znalazły puszkę z farbą. Heather: Oddaj to! To moje! Courtney: To ty oddaj! Pierwsza to zobaczyłam! Heather: '''Przez ciebie przegramy! Oblała Courtney farbą. '''Courtney: Pożałujesz tego! Obie drużyny Kleszcze i Komary jednocześnie spotkały się przed domkami. Louis: '''Już po was! My wygramy! '''Matsu: Jeszcze zobaczymy! Bartholomew: Ja chcę to pomalować! Louis: Nie dotykaj się do tego bo wszystko zepsujesz! Oscar: Daj chłopakowi szansę. Louis: Ty nic nie wiesz, prawda? Nie widziałeś ile on nam dzisiaj pecha przyniósł! Nam i sobie! Spójrz na niego! Podszedł do Barta. Louis: Lepiej żeby do niczego się nie brał, bo jeszcze większą krzywdę sobie zrobi i to jeszcze kosztem naszego zwycięstwa! (mrugnął do Oscara) Oscar wyglądał, jakby wszystko zrozumiał. Oscar: Okej… Louis po kryjomu wyciągnął zapalniczkę i podpalił Bartowi włosy. Lex to widział i spojrzał podejrzliwie na Louisa. Lex(zwierzenie): Czy mi się to zdawało? On chce go zabić czy jak? Louis(zwierzenie): Lex chyba pragnie być następny. Louis: Bart? Głowa ci się pali! Bartholomew: AAA! Pomocy! Pobiegł za szopę i włożył głowę do wiadra. Bartholomew: Uffff… Komary pokryły płytę gazetami i pomalowały. Następnie przyczepiły do niego komara z masy papierowej. Bartholomew wrócił do drużyny. Lex: No szybciej! Jest już prawie gotowe! Możemy to zamieścić! Bartholomew: Ja to zrobię. Louis: No to idę z tobą! Louis(zwierzenie): Żeby ostatecznie dokończyć mój plan! Alex: O rany, przegramy… Bartholomew i Louis umieszczają już Logo Drużyny na ścianie. Blaineley: Ale fajnie <3 Nagle Louis podstawia nogę Bartowi i ten spada, a ponieważ trzymał się loga, spadł razem z nim. Louis zeskoczył na ziemię. Bartholomew spadł razem ze ścianą domu, która odczepiła się od reszty, przygniatając jego i Blaineley. Cały dom się zawalił. Chris: Urgh… wygląda na to, że obie drużyny będą spać w szopie. Dzisiejszymi zwycięzcami są Natrętne Komary! Bartholomew i Blaineley wydostali się spod Gruzów domu. Blaineley: Co ja tu robię? Wynieście mnie stąd natychmiast! Lex: Znów jest sobą… Chris: Kleszcze, widzimy się na ceremonii eliminacji! Ale najpierw, załatwię zwycięzcom lepszy nocleg. Przyjechała ciężarówka, która ciągnęła za sobą chatę z WTP/TPZW. Chris: Skoro luksusowa willa uległa zniszczeniu, Komary dzisiaj zamieszkają tu. Ceremonia eliminacji Chris: Kleszcze, jedno z was dzisiaj wyleci. Ci co zostają, dostaną paczkę cukierków. Przegrany dostanie zaś bilet do Miasta Przegranych i nigdy już nie wróci. NIGDY! Kto z was zostaje? Oscar, Duncan, Heather, Courtney, Blaineley i… . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Louis! Bart, zapraszam za mną. Proca Wstydu Chris: Przegrany otrzymuje darmowy wylot z Procy Wstydu! Bartholomew: Nie rób tego… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Bartholomew zostaje wystrzelony. Louis(zwierzenie): Jedna ofiara padła, została cała reszta. Będzie się działo, jeszcze zobaczycie! Kamera przechodzi do Chrisa, który widział to ze swojej willi przez telewizor. Chris: Kurczę… Louis staje się coraz mroczniejszy! Ha ha ha! Chyba pobyt w pudle wyszedł mu na dobre! Takie złe dobre! Ciekawe co wymyśli następnym razem… Żeby się dowiedzieć, czytajcie następny odcinek Totalnej Porażki: Turnieju Faworrrrrrytów! KONIEC :D Kategoria:Cnkg - odcinki Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Turniej Faworytów - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Whipa125